


Simple

by windsweptfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Subspace, he spends pretty much all of this nonverbal, just slow sweet lazy bdsm, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: They didn't have a lot of days like this anymore.





	Simple

They didn't have a lot of days like this anymore. 

Quiet, lazy, the only world that mattered encapsulated in the little off-base apartment that Gabriel kept on the outskirts of Zurich. There were no drills, no meetings, no incessant clamoring for their attention. Life seemed blissfully simpler when it was narrowed down to just the two of them, even if they both knew it could only last for so long.

Gabriel had spent most of the morning catching up on his reading, finally working his way through the book Ana had given him for his birthday over a year ago. And Jack had spent the majority of that time with him, kneeling on the floor at his side. He knelt on a small cushion, head pillowed atop his folded arms where they rested on Gabriel's sweatpant-clad thigh. The two of them had been content to pass the time that way, Jack drifting in and out as Gabriel petted his hair, callused fingers stroking along the soft leather collar buckled around Jack's throat. 

Now, though, the tablet was long forgotten. Instead, Gabriel found himself transfixed by the way the sunlight dappled across Jack's upturned face, his eyes closed and peaceful as he sucked gently on the head of Gabriel's cock. He was unhurried, placid, all of his attention focused on giving pleasure.

Gabriel ran his fingers through sunshine-blond hair, cupping the back of Jack's head gently with one hand. He tilted Jack's chin up with his other, thumbing across the line of his jaw as he hollowed out his cheeks. 

"Jackie," he called softly.

Jack's eyes fluttered open, soft and hazy. He made an inquisitive sound that vibrated in the back of his throat; the sensation had Gabriel sucking in a sharp breath, fingers spasming against the nape of Jack's neck. He let it back out, slow and careful, a wry smile curving his mouth.

"Going to be the death of me, you are. C'mon. Up."

He tugged on the leash attached to Jack's collar, pressure gentle but firm. Jack pulled off his cock with a wet sound, obligingly crawling onto the couch, settling with his knees bracketing Gabriel's thighs. He rolled his hips just once, a jerky uncontrolled movement as his cock brushed against Gabriel's stomach, smearing precum across his skin.

Gabriel made a 'tsk'ing noise with his tongue that had Jack ducking his head, an embarrassed blush pinking his cheeks.

"Soon," Gabriel promised with a chuckle. He let the leash hang down behind Jack's back and reached up to cup his cheek, smiling fondly as he leaned into the touch. "How are you doing? You okay?"

Jack hummed, tilting his head. After a moment he nodded and turned his face to press a kiss to Gabriel's palm.

"That's good," Gabriel murmured. "You've been so good for me, sunshine."

He didn't miss how the flush on Jack's pale skin deepened at the words.

"But that's not how I want you right now, though. Kneel up."

Jack obeyed dutifully as Gabriel leaned over to retrieve a bottle of lube from the side table. He spread his legs wide, fingers curling around Gabriel's shoulders with a stuttering moan as slick fingers stroked across his hole. Needy tremors wracked his body as Gabriel worked him open; his mouth fell slack, lips parted around tremulous gasps of air.

"So good for me," Gabriel whispered again, reverent.

It didn't take long before he was in the same state as Jack, though. Gabriel let out a low hiss as he guided himself inside of the blond, not stopping until Jack was seated fully on his lap; the tight heat was almost too much to bear. He gritted his teeth, vying for self-control as he reached around Jack to get hold of the leash, wrapping it around his hand.

He used it to pull Jack down to him, nuzzling at the skin of his throat beneath the collar.

"Go on, then. Nice and slow."

Jack moaned, low and plaintive, but it only took a few seconds before he complied. He rolled his hips as Gabriel nipped at the sensitive skin of his neck, pressing back onto his cock with quiet, breathless gasps. His fingers spasmed against Gabriel's shoulders as he rode his dick slow and sweet, blond hair damp against his forehead, sweat sheening his skin. Gabriel ran his fingertips across the expanse of lean muscle and pale skin, goosebumps rising in their wake as Jack trembled beneath the touch.

"Fuck, sunshine, you're gorgeous like this," he breathed. Jack ducked his head, still impossibly shy even though they both knew that he was hanging on Gabriel's every word. Gabriel chuckled and used the leash to pull his head down, tugging him in for a searing kiss. 

Then he snapped his hips up and Jack _keened_ , panting against his mouth - and never let it be said that Jack Morrison was slow on the uptake. He sped up obligingly at the wordless command, fucking himself on Gabriel's cock, his own slick and ruddy between them. But he didn't seem to care about himself much at all; his glazed blue eyes were fixed solely on Gabriel's face, the entirety of his being wrapped up in the want to please. 

In the back of his mind, Gabriel was aware that he'd started talking. Encouragements, endearments, soft murmurs of praise. He whispered his admiration against Jack's skin, told him how good he was, how pretty he looked riding his cock, how beautiful he was when he surrendered himself over to Gabriel's touch. When he came, Jack wasn't long behind him, shaking apart in his arms, clutching at Gabriel's back and spilling across his stomach without a hand on him.

And Gabriel held him close as he came down from the high, combing his fingers through Jack's hair, peppering his skin with gentle kisses. He stroked a hand down Jack's back as the sweat cooled on his skin, pulling away only once he was sure the blond had stopped trembling.

He spent only a cursory amount of time wiping them off before he reached up to cup Jack's cheek in his hand, tilting his head up so he could look into glassy blue eyes.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

Jack blinked at him, slow and dazed. After a moment he nodded, leaning forward to tuck his face into Gabriel's neck with a quiet, happy hum. 

Gabriel snagged the blanket folded over the back of the couch and pulled it over them both, tucking the edges around Jack's legs. There was a bottle of water on the coffee table that he'd nudge Jack's way once the blond decided to relinquish his grip, and a couple protein bars he'd badger him into eating afterward. Eventually, if they were feeling daring, there would be a shower. 

Tomorrow they would go back to base to settle back into their usual roles, commanders of one of the most powerful organizations in the world.

But for the moment, all that mattered was the warmth of Jack curled around him. All that mattered was the man in his arms, and the lazy current of bliss that tugged through his veins at the joy of being able to take care of something so precious. 

For the moment, life was simple.


End file.
